


Change of Command

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike wants to know how April did it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Command

"Sir, how do you lead so well?" Pike had asked the question shortly after growing comfortable with his new commanding officer. Captain April had not answered directly. He led Pike by example, always in control of the situation.

When the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ had launched, April had showed staunch character in overseeing her mission. His wife had served duty as Chief Medical Officer with admirable courage during that tour.

Now it was Pike's turn, taking the ship in a moving change of command ceremony. It was later, as the dignitaries were passing on their sentiments that Commodore April raised his glass, just slightly, and toasted him with one word on his lips.

"Compassion." Pike had his answer, and realized he had seen it all along.


End file.
